Children of The Barricade
by Birdbeau
Summary: [Les Mis AU] She had never seen his eyes so bright.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She had never seen Luc's eyes so bright. "We're really onto something here, Fleur. We might even win."br /br /That had sounded foolish and idealistic, even to her. Even to the young girl who had only ever been familiar with the comfort of walls knew these unnamed members of 'we' were destined to die./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""That's going to be wonderful, Luc. It'll be good to have hope again." And it would be, but Fleur was doubtful it would come from heaps of dead students.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-_-_p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"They hosted a meeting once. It had annoyed her that the emleaderem of their little revolution hadn't hosted his own suicide planning, but what struck her further was Luc's involvement at all. How did a man of his class fall into the pursuits of- and here she paused out of guilt. They were, after all, his friends. But such emruffians/em? That was the larger part of Paris, yes, but she and Luc had both been raised by such a high caliber of people that interaction with boys like Corneille and Blaireau seemed impossible. Yet here they sat, wine in hand and ragged vest against perfectly clean furniture oh, the professor would not be pleased./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Fleur," Luc began, and his voice was heavy with warmth and toned excitement. She hated the way his soul burned holes through her blushing cheeks. Luc was always so embarrassing, paddling after her approval like a br /"These are some of my friends from home."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"br "Welcome," She said, but with their dirt she smelled death, and she wasn't sure she meant /br /-_-_/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I can't wait to know whether or not you've lived!" she pleaded, throwing her apron on the ground with such force that the tassles on the ties bounced, slightly. "I can't worry like that, Luc. Either don't go or let me come with you."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""And I can't let you come with me when death is so assured." His eyes were hard and Fleur found herself wishing desperately for the puppy that followed her around mere months ago. She wanted too much youthful hope in his old eyes, she wanted she wanted she wanted emLucem, Luc who was scared of thunderstorms and ever leaving France and Luc who was not a student soldier in a rebellion everyone knew would /br /"Look out for Gentilhomme," he whispered, and Lord, what terrible parting words./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I'll pray for you," She offered, but all the prayers that fell in her tears wouldn't even land near her God, no, God had much better things to do than watch over one stupidly idealistic boy at the barricades.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"-_-_-p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Gentilhomme told her not to, but she brought her best apron and dishcloths to the streets the next day. Women were already set to work cleaning the blood from the breaks in the cobblestones, and as she joined them she willed herself not to look for him in the bodies.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Completely against her will, she saw the flash of a blue hat and a singular brown buckle shoe.p 


End file.
